gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
The Lost and Damned
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz a TLAD-dal kapcsolatban! Csak saját felelősségre! center http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THc39rT461E Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned Főcímdal A Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, vagy más néven a TLAD az első letölthető epizód volt a GTA IV-hez Playstation 3-ra, PC-re, és Xbox 360-ra. Egy új történetet mutat be egy új főszereplővel - Johnny Klebitz, a The Lost Brotherhood (Az Elveszett Testvériség) motoros banda tagját. A The Lost and Damned kritikai elismerést kapott: 90/100 (Xbox), 88/100 (PS3) a Metacritictől, és 89% (Xbox), 94% (PS3 és PC) a GameRankingstől. Áttekintés Az epizód új küldetéseket, többjátékos módot, fegyvereket, járműveket és zenéket/rádióműsorokat tartalmaz. Letölthető az Xbox LIVE-ról és a PlayStation Networkről 9,99$-ért vagy 800 Microsoft pontért. Emellett része a lemezes "Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City"-nek, amelynek a lejátszásához nem kell a GTA IV lemeze. Mindemellett a második epizodikus tartalmat, a The Ballad of Gay Tony''t is tartalmazza, mely 39,99$-ba kerül (körülbelül £25.00) "Johnny egy nagyon más jellegű karakter, mint Niko, egy egészen más háttérrel," mondja Dan Houser, a Rockstar Games kreatív fejlődésének az alelnöke. "Nem mehetek bele túlságosan a történet részleteibe, mert igyekszünk nem túl szerencsés történéseket elmondani a játék megjelenése előtt. De elmondhatom, hogy a történet megmutatja Liberty City másik oldalát." "A történet nem fogja közvetlenül befolyásolni a főjátékban a döntéseket," mondja. "azonban tonnányi részletekre és rejtélyekre kap magyarázatot a fő történet, így sok színt kap a főjáték is." A ''GTA IV, a Lost and Damned és a The Ballad of Gay Tony történeteit Dan Houser és Rupert Humphries írta. Mindhárom történet egy időben zajlik, egymással összekötve. Történet thumb|left|250px|[[Billy Grey|Billy hazamegy Johnnyval, valamint a Lost MC többi tagjával, miután kiengedték őt.]] 2008 őszén Billy Greyt kiengedték a rehabról, ekképpen a társai, Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons, Terry Thorpe, Jason Michaels, Brian Jeremy és Jim Fitzgerald meglátogatták őt, azonban Billy elkezdett veszekedni Mr. Ronceróval, habár Billy egyik barátja, Chad lenyugtatta a kedélyeket. Ezt követően Johnny átnyújtotta Billynek az egyenruháját felpattanva a motorra. Kicsit később elérték a klubházukat, ahol kiderült, hogy Johnny eladta Billy motorját az Angels of Death tagjainak, így Billy idegesen megparancsolja Johnnyéknak, hogy szerezzék vissza a mociját. Ezt letisztázva a csapat elmotorozott Bohanba, ahol Csinos Fiú elmondta Billynek, hogy az Angels of Death Northwood-i területén megtalálja a motorját. Ettől eltekintve a motorosok megtámadtak a riválisaikat visszaszerezve a motorkerékpárt, továbbá épségben sikerült visszajutniuk a bázisukra. thumb|250px|Johnny és a [[Lost MC konfliktusba kerülnek az Angels of Death tagjaival.]] Másnap Billy Grey és haverjai buliznak Angus Martinnal és Johnny ex-barátnőjével, Leila Sharpe-vel, azonban Jason megzavarja az ünneplést, mondván, hogy az Angels of Death tagjai tönkreteszik a bulit. Billy idegesen lelövi az Angels of Death hadnagyát, majd Johnny segít megölni a menekülő gazembereket. Több nap elteltével Billy több partit is rendezett a Lost klubházában, hogy ünnepelje visszatérését. Ez idő alatt Billy bemutatja Johnnynak Dave Grossmant, aki részidőben ügyvéd, részidőben motoros. Klebitz a megismerkedés után leült Billyvel és megvitatták a feszültséget kettejük között, noha Billy kapott egy szöveges üzenetet néhány Lost tagtól, hogy elfogták őket az Angels of Death motorosai. Johnny, Billy, Brian, Hank, Buck és Bruce megmentik a megtámadott Lost tagokat, Billy pedig tájékoztatja őket Jason Michaels haláláról, akit megölt egy kelet-európai ürge az orosz maffia egyik vezetője, Mikhail Faustin utasítására. (Niko Bellic). thumb|left|250px|Johnny, [[Brian Jeremy|Brian és Billy az Angels of Death klubházában.]] Billy úgy kezelte a helyzetet, hogy az Angels of Death tagjai a hibásak Jason halála miatt, ilyen módon fogta a bandáját Ray Boccinóval való beszélgetése után, hogy megtámadja a rivális motorosbanda klubházat, ráadásul már elmondta a Lost tagjainak, hogy egy lengyel vagy egy szerb bérgyilkos ölte meg Jasont. A támadás alatt Johnny egy gránátvetővel belő egy gránátot az ablakon, valamint elpusztítja a gengsztereket. Billy eközben két heroinnal teli vászonzsákot visz el a helyiségből Johnnyval és Briannal együtt. Ez az esemény pedig ahhoz vezetett, hogy Johnny és Billy között tovább fokozódott a feszültség, tudniillik Billy nem akart bosszút állni, hanem csak a kábítószerek kellettek neki. thumb|right|250px|Johnny, [[Niko Bellic|Niko és Playboy X részt vesz egy heroinüzletben.]] Billy később küld Johnnynak egy üzenetet, hogy találkozzon Elizabeta Torressal, aki a lopott heroinnak talált egy vevőt. Elizabeta az alkuhoz küldte Jason gyilkosát, Niko Bellicet és Playboy X-et Johnny mellé. Az üzlet azonban egy titkos LCPD hadművelet volt. Egy kevés felbolydulás után Johnny a kokóval elszökik, amíg Niko és Playboy X üres kézzel mennek haza. Az események után Johnny segít cimborájának, Jimnek, aki megkéri őt, hogy lopja el az Angels of Death motorbiciklijeit, melyet Japánból szállítottak Liberty Citybe. Johnny felhívja bajtársait, Terryt és Clayt, akik elpusztítják a motoros gazembereket, míg Johnny és Jim felpakolják a motorokat egy Yankee teherautóra elszállítva azokat a dokkokba. Végezetül sajnos megjelenik két rendőrtiszt, Ed McCornish és Jimmy Matthews, akik megfenyegetik Jimet elhagyva a helyszínt. thumb|left|250px|Johnny és [[Jim Fitzgerald|Jim menekülnek az Angels of Death tagjai elől egy Yankee teherautóval.]] Jim bosszúból újfent felkeresi Johnnyt, felfedve, hogy csapdába akarja csalni Matthewset és McCornisht, ekképpen szeretné, ha Johnny segítene neki. A főhős elfogadja a feladatot, mígnem Jim hasba üti Ed McCornisht, Jimmyt pedig leönti forrókávéval. Erre a reakcióra a két zsaru elkezdi üldözni Jimet és Johnnyt, azonban Johnny, Jim, Buck, Hal és Pat kinyiffantják a rendnek az őreit Matthewssel és McCornishhal együtt az Acter Industrial Parkban. A sikeres rendőrirtás elteltével kétségbeesetten felcsörgetni Johnnyt ex-barátnője, Ashley Butler, merthogy elrabolták őt és egy matracon tartják fogva bedrogozva. Klebitz idegbajosan elhajt a Westminster Towershez, ahol a második emeleten kinyírja a drogos bűnözőket megmentve szerelmét a bajtól. A megmentés befejeztével Johnny hazaviszi Ashleyt, ahol a lány bevallja, hogy szeretne elmenni Johnnyval a naplementébe, ellenben Johnny mégis otthagyja őt a nyomorban, mert tudja, hogy a csaja egy drogfüggő. thumb|right|250px|Johnny átöleli szerelmét, [[Ashley Butler|Ashleyt.]] Ezek után Billy telefonon elregéli Johnnynak, hogy találkozzon III. Thomas Stubbs képviselővel a Middle Parknál lévő Jousters klubban, mivel segítenie kéne neki néhány piszkos dologban. Johnny villámgyorsan belép a klubba, ahol megállítja őt egy hamis angol-akcentust használó komornyik, Leavis, aki megfenyegeti Johnnyt, hogyha nem megy el, akkor kihívja a zsarukat. Szerencsére rájön, hogy a képviselő úr hívatta ide a motorost, ily módon beinvitálja Stubbs lakrészébe, ki meztelenül eldirigálja Johnnynak, hogy ölje meg a nagybátyját, Arthur Stubbsot, mert kell neki a pénze. Johnny elvégzi a munkát, azáltal, hogy lelövi egy rakétavetővel Arthur helikopterét a Francis Nemzetközi Repülőtéren. thumb|left|250px|Johnny beszélget a meztelen [[Thomas Stubbs|Stubbssal.]] Nem sokkal ezután Johnny kap még egy feladatot Stubbstól, melyben azt kéri tőle, hogy szabadítson ki fehérgalléros rabokat a Leftwood-i rendőrkapitányságnál lévő börtönbuszból. Johnny egy szempillantás alatt elrendezi a sünöket, mindazonáltal a buszon egy kannibál sorozatgyilkos, Curtis Stocker megeszi az egyik tisztet megmentve ezzel Klebitz életét. Hősünk ezután elszállítja a fegyenceket az Acter Industrial Park területére, ahol az elítéltek elhagyják Liberty Cityt Dinghy motorcsónakokkal. A Lost később megtudja, hogy a kokó, amit elloptak, az a Triádoké volt. Billy és Brian úgy gondolták, hogy meg kéne tartani az anyagot, de Johnny és Jim meggyőzte őket, hogy szabaduljanak meg tőle, mert az LCPD a nyakukon van miatta. Billy nehézkesen beleegyezik megindulva a kínai negyedbe, ahol négyük közül Johnny és Jim ment be a Dragon Heart Plázába, hogy beszéljen a kínaiakkal, akik azonban megtámadták őket, és ellopták a narkotikumot. A két barát kivégzi a kínaiakat egy Automatic 9mm-mel és egy Lefűrészelt-csövű sörétessel, mi több sikerül elszökniük háztetőkön keresztül felfigyelve Billyre, akinek összetörték a motorját. Ekkortájt Billyt körbevették a tisztviselők, s erre a feldühödött főellenség csupán azt ordította, hogy Johnny dobta fel őt. Végül Brian, Jim és Johnny visszamenekültek a klubházhoz, csakhogy a Lostból két frakció lett, egyik Brian által vezetett, a másik pedig Johnny által. thumb|right|250px|Johnny, [[Jim Fitzgerald|Jim, Brian és Billy megindulnak a Triádokhoz.]] Billy letartóztatásával Johnny lett a Lost új főnöke, így elpusztít ötven sirályt, győzedelmeskedik szkanderben, dartsban, biliárdban és léghokiban, sőt még részt vesz tizenkettő motorkerékpár-versenyben és ötven bandaháborúban. Johnny Jimmel, Clayvel, Terryvel, Bruce-val, Brett-tel, Buckkal, Chuckkal, Conannal, Dickkel, Dogg-gal, Earllel, Frankkel, Glenn-nel, Hallal, Hamm-mal, Hankkal, Horse-vel, Leonnal, Montyval, Nickkel, Pattal, Peteyvel, Shawnnal, Spike-vel, Tugg-gal, Wayne-vel és Willy karöltve megverik az Albán Maffiát, az Orosz Maffiát, a Bizottságot, az Angels of Death motorosait és a Jardikat. Sajnálatos módon Johnny, Jim, Clay és Terry kivételével az összes motoros meghal a bandaháborúk során. Johnny ezenkívül ellop tíz motort a tolószékes Angus Martin kérésére, illetve elvégzi Stubbs piszkos munkáit. Stubbs utasítására a Superstar Café-ban kicsinál egy politikust, megmenti egy vezérigazgató életét, fotót készít egy képviselőről, aki épp egy prostituáltat vett fel, lemészárol egy férfit, aki bizalmas információkat akar közölni Stubbsról és ellopja Bryce Dawkins autóját, majd megbütykölve vissza is viszi a tulajdonosnak. Érdekesség, hogy Johnny bármikor lehallgathatja az Internust. Olyan dolgok derülnek ki a lehallgatásból, minthogy Bernie Crane énekli Jill Scott dalát és hogy szerelmes Luis Fernando Lopezbe, valamint az is hallható, hogy Niko Bellic menekül a rendőrök elől. thumb|left|250px|Johnny kiabál [[Brian Jeremy|Briannal.]] Stubbs munkáinak a befejeztével Jim bemutatja Johnnynak az Uptown Riders motorosait, Malcet és DeSeant, kik átadnak egy csőbombát Klebitznek, mondván, hogy robbantsa fel az Angels of Death tagjainak a teherautóit. Miután Johnny elvégezte a megbízást, Jimmel egyetemben találkoznak Briannal az Alderney-i dokkoknál, mivelhogy békét akart kötni. Azonban fegyverszünet helyett veszekedésbe kezdenek Johnnyval Brian és bandája, így Johnny visszavág azzal a ténnyel, hogy Billy leszarta a testvéreit és hogy Brian takarodjon el a városból, s eme szavak hallatán kitör egy lövöldözés Johnny, Jim, Terry, Clay, Buck, Hal, Frank és Brian frakciója között. Johnnyék legnagyobb balszerencséjére Brian elmenekül, viszont mégis sikeresen megszabadultak Brian gengsztereitől. thumb|right|250px|Johnny lelövi [[Brian Jeremy|Briant.]] Jim pár nappal Brian árulását követően bemutatja Johnnyt Ray Boccinónak, a Pegorino család kapitányának, ki elküldte Johnnyt Brian búvóhelyére (mert Ray úgy gondolta, hogy a Lost polgárháborúja veszélyt jelent az üzletre), mely Briannal való harccal végződött. *Johnny segítségül hívja Terryt és Clayt, majd bedob egy csőbombát az ablakon, s a ház lángokban fog állni. Ezt látva Brian felszáll a motorjára, s megpróbál elmenekülni, de Johnny azonnal lelövi őt. *Johnny segítségül hívja Terryt és Clayt, majd kiontja az áruló motorosok és Brian vérét is. *Johnny segítségül hívja Terryt és Clayt, majd kiontja az áruló motorosok vérét, mindazonáltal megkíméli Briant, aki elmenekül, s ennek eredményeként elérhetővé válik egy véletlenszerű találkozás Briannal. thumb|left|250px|Johnny leüt egy rendőrt az egyik őrbódénál. Brian halálával megszűnik létezni a Lost MC másik fele, mivel Johnny megölte őket, mert átálltak Brianhoz. Elizabeta Torres ez idő tájt elrendeli, hogy Johnny, Malc, DeSean, Terry és Clay lopjanak el egy kokainnal teli teherautót az Angels of Deathtől. A csapat Elizabeta parancsára leütik a rendőröket az útdíjfizetős őrbódéknál megvárva a célpontokat, akik hamarosan a Lost MC és az Uptown Riders áldozataivá válnak. Ez idő alatt megszerzik a Slamvant leszállítva Elizabeta védelmezőjének, Andreasnak. thumb|right|250px|Johnny felismeri [[Marta|Martát.]] Ez alatt az idő alatt Liz újból Johnnyhoz fordul, mondván, hogy az egyik ismerősét, Martát el kéne vinnie hozzá, mert épp most érkezett meg Liberty Citybe, csakhogy az emésztőrendszerébe sok kokaint rejtett el, mégis rájött erre az FIB, s őrizetbe akarják venni, azáltal, hogy kényszerítik az orális szexre. Johnny nyomban megveri az egyik FIB ügynököt a reptéren, megmentve ezzel Martát, ám értesítés érkezik, ezzel szemben Johnny, Terry és Clay elmenekülnek a tússzal együtt Liz házához. Marta megmentésével Johnny még egyszer felugrik Lizhez, aki paranoiásan beismeri, hogy a rendőrség üldözi őt, ekképpen a lehető leghamarabb értékesíteni kell a kábszert. Johnny, Malc, DeSean, Terry és Clay elmennek egy kosárlabdapályára, ahol üzletet folytatnak egy férfi és egy női dílerrel, ámde a két üzletfél úgy gondolja, hogy nem fognak fizetni, s így az ismeretlen nőszemély felrobbantotta Johnny motorját, ennek függvényében Malc lelőtte őt. Johnny idegesen felpattan Malc mocijára, s mind az öten elmenekültek a fakabátok elől. Johnny a küldetés után informálja Lizet az üzlet kudarcáról, s erre a kövér asszonyság megparancsolta Johnnynak, hogy maradjon távol tőle. thumb|left|250px|Johnny és [[Malc elfogja Roman Bellicet.]] Az események végeztével Ashley segítségért könyörög, miközben elmondja, hogy fogva tartják Dimitri Rascalov emberei a tartozásai miatt. Johnny elbeszél az oroszokkal, akik utasítják őt, hogy rabolja el Niko Bellic unokatestvérét, Roman Bellicet. *Johnny Malccal együtt elmegy a Gambling Denbe, ahol elrabolják Romant, továbbá elszállítják egy elhagyott gyárba az orosz smasszereknek. Johnny megsajnálja a szerb fickót, ilyen módon megkéri a fogva tartót, hogy kíméletesen bánjanak vele. *Johnny Malccal együtt felhívja Romant (Elizabeta Torres adta meg neki az 555-2222 nevezetű telefonszámot), majd el is rabolják, továbbá elszállítják egy elhagyott gyárba az orosz smasszereknek. Johnny megsajnálja a szerb fickót, ilyen módon megkéri a fogva tartót, hogy kíméletesen bánjanak vele. thumb|right|250px|Johnny figyeli az üzletet. Ekkortól fogva Ashley megkéri Johnnyt, hogy segítsen Raynek, mert szüksége van rá. Johnny ekkor azt a rendeletet kapja, hogy lopja el Gay Tony és Luis Fernando Lopez gyémántjait a Broker-i dokkoknál. Johnny, Terry, Clay, Buck, Frank, Willy, Tug, Bruce és a Broker-i fejezet tagjai elmotoroznak a dokkokhoz, ahol megtámadják a résztvevőket. Luis és Tony egy Stretch E limuzinnal menekül, míg Tony pasija, Evan Moss egy Stretch-vel. Johnny egy hosszú üldözés során megöli Evant és testőreit, valamint Ray utasítására elrejti a szemetekben a gyémántokat, melyet Niko Bellic, Luca Silvestri, Johnny Barbosa és Joseph DiLeo fognak majd felszedni. thumb|left|250px|Johnny és [[Niko Bellic|Niko figyelik, ahogyan Luis Fernando Lopez lelövi Mori Greent.]] Egy nappal ezután Ray szól Johnnynak, hogy kísérje el Niko Bellicet a The Libertonian múzeumhoz, ahol a Zsidó Maffiával fognak majd üzletet kötni a gyémántok miatt. Johnny és Niko ekkortájt összefutnak Mori Greennel és Isaac Rothhal, akiknek Niko átpasszolja a gyémántot. Az üzlet alatt sajnos Luis Lopez lesből megtámadja a zsidókat; lelövi Morit és két másik ismeretlen gengsztert, amíg Isaac elbújik egy mellékhelyiségbe, Johnny, Terry és Clay elviszik a kétmilliót, Niko pedig megöli az összes zsidót. Végül Johnnyék elhagyják a helyszínt, azonban az összeget nem Raynek adja oda, hanem barátjának, Jimnek. Pár perccel ezután Ray megtorlásul elrabolja Jimet és megkínozza a Drusilla's alagsorában, hogy visszakapja a pénzét. Johnny később belép az étterembe egy "Jimtől küldött" SMS miatt, hogy találkozzanak Raynél. A kajáldában Ray egy pisztollyal levezeti Johnnyt a pincébe, ahol megtalálja Jimet, akit egy krapek kínzott egy forrasztópisztollyal. Jim szerencsére elvágja a kötelet lefogva kínzóját, midőn Johnny kirúgja Ray kezéből a stukkert. Ray egyhamar idegessé válik, merthogy Jim elvágta csatlósa torkát elmenekülve az étkezdéből. thumb|right|250px|[[Ray Boccino|Ray egy pisztolyt szegez Johnnyra.]] Ettől a ponttól kezdve Jim és Johnny szétválnka, viszont Ashley felhívja Johnnyt, hogy Ray embereket küldött rá. Johnny azonnal segítséget kér Terrytől és Claytől, akik megmentik haverjukat Ray rabszolgáitól. Ettől eltekintve Johnny társalogni kezd csajával, Ashleyvel, aki elfabulázza, hogy Ray arra használta őt, hogy meggyőzze Johnnyt, hogy dolgozzon neki, így Ray kihasználhatta a Lostot. Ugyanakkor arra is fény derül, hogy Ray egyik bérgyilkosa (aki megint Niko Bellic volt) megölte Jimet és hogy Billy az államokat a Lost ellen akarja fordítani a börtönben. A dumcsizás végén Johnny pusztán annyit mond Ashleynek, hogy takarodjon el, miután a leányzó bevallotta, hogy még mindig szereti őt. thumb|left|250px|Johnny [[Thomas Stubbssal beszélget.]] Ashley távozása után III. Thomas Stubbs meglátogatja Johnnyt a Lost MC klubházában, ahol elmondja neki, hogy maradjon távol Ray Boccinótól és szövetségeseitől, mert nagyon rosszul megy nekik a saruk és több mint valószínű, hogy egy hónap múlva vagy börtönbe kerülnek vagy halottak lesznek, továbbá Stubbs azt is beismeri, hogy Billy tanúskodni fog a Lost ellen, hogy kikerülhessen. Ezután Stubbs távozik, amíg Johnny összehívja a Lost Alderney City fejezetének megmaradt tagjait, akikkel együtt betör a börtönbe. Terry és Clay is segédkeznek legjobb barátjuknak, miközben Johnny kirobbantja a börtön ajtaját egy gránáttal vagy egy rakétavetővel. thumb|right|250px|Johnny, [[Clay Simons|Clay, Terry és a Lost megmaradt tagjai betörnek a börtönbe.]] Nem sokkal ezután az LCPD és a Lost MC tagjai összecsapnak, azonban a motorosok legyőzik a zsarukat, mígnem Johnny, Terry és Clay kiérnek az udvarra, ahol újabb osztagba ütköznek bele. A trió elpusztítja a rendőröket, midőn megérkeznek a NOOSE kommandósai helikopterekkel. Johnny leszedi őket egy rakétavetővel, s megtalálja Billyt, aki egy késsel próbálja meg legyilkolni egykori haverját. Johnny villámgyorsan mellkasba lövi őt egy Automatic 9mm pisztollyal. Billy a holtaknál is holtabban esik össze. thumb|left|250px|[[Billy Grey|Billy halála.]] Végezetül a Lost motorosai kimenekülnek a börtönből visszatérve a klubházukba, melyet Ray emberei tönkretettek. Johnny, Terry, Clay és Angus visszaemlékeznek a régi időkre, ezzel szemben Johnny utasítja Terryt és Clayt, hogy gyújtsák fel a helyszínt. A parancs után egy marmonkannával felégetik az épületet. Ettől a ponttól kezdve Johnny, Terry, Clay és Angus nézik, ahogyan a klubház ég. Befejezésképpen Johnny bármikor összekoccanhat Terryvel és Clayvel Liberty Cityben. Fogadtatás A The Lost and Damned kritikai elismerést kapott a kritikusoktól; Az epizódnak az Xbox verziója 90 pontot, míg a PS3 verziója 88 pontot kapott a Metacritictől. A GameRankings az Xbox verziót 89,81%-ra értékelte, míg a PS3-as és PC-s kiadásokat 94%-ra. Sok kisebb kritikus maximális pontszámot adott az epizódoknak, beleértve az AceGamez-t, a Level7.nu-t, a DarkStation-t, a Total Video Games-t és a G4 TV-t. Az X360 Magazine UK 10/10 ponttal jutalmazta meg a játékot. A GameTrailers 9,2/10 pontszámmal, míg a GamesRadar 9/10-zel értékelte ezt a DLC-t. Official Xbox Magazine UK a DLC-t 9/10 ponttal jutalmazta, az IGN pedig 9/10-zel. A Game Informer, a GamePro és a GameSpy 9 pontot adott az epizódnak, dicsérve a játékélményt. Végezetül az Eurogamer és a Destructoid 8 ponttal értékelték. Játékinformációk Játék tartalom *Karakterek *Küldetések *Versenyek *Rádiótartalom *Véletlenszerű találkozások *The Lost and Damned rejtekhelyek *Sirályok *TV Shows *Járművek *Internet *Fegyverek *Kódok Játék funkciók */Funkciók/ *Barátságok *Bandaháborúk *Multiplayer *Szívósság *Konvojlovaglás Meta cikkek *100% végigjátszás *GTA IV Jutalmak és trófeák *GTA IV Tippek */Trailerek/ Apróságok *A PC-s verzió TLAD Niko Bellicnek egy alternatív modelljét használja az átvezetőben és az Impossible Trinity küldetésekben. Ez a modell egy szürke öltönyt tartalmaz, hasonlóan Michael De Santa soha nem látott szürke nyakkendőjéhez. *Ez a játék és a The Ballad of Gay Tony a "Grand Theft Auto" név nélkül van feltüntetve. *A TLAD grafikája sokkal szemcsésebb a GTA IV és TBoGT grafikájához képest, valamint az alapértelmezett időjárás napközben a világos vagy sötét narancssárga színű, és sötétkék éjszaka. Ennek talán az volt a célja, hogy jobban megfeleljen a téma a motorosokhoz. Külső linkek *[http://rockstargames.com/thelostanddamned/ The Lost and Damned] Hivatalos Weboldal *USA Today cikk *Take 2 Games Sajtóközlemény *Gametrailers TV meglátogatta a Rockstar Gameset *[http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_IV#The_Lost_and_Damned The Lost and Damned a Wikipédián] Navigáció en:The Lost and Damned de:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned es:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned ja:グランド・セフト・オートIV・ザ・ロスト・アンド・ダムド nl:Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned pl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned pt:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony Kategória:GTA IV Kategória:The Lost and Damned Kategória:Epizodikus tartalom Kategória:Játékok Kategória:HD Univerzum